Typically, game data for a video game may be managed internally by the video game. In other words, in-game data processing may be performed locally on a game console as part of video game execution. For example, in-game events, statistics, rewards, etc. may be calculated in a real-time fashion as the video game is being executed on the game console. However, by managing game data internally, a data storage size of the video game may be increased, and additional game console processing resources may be needed to process the game data. Moreover, it may be difficult for companion applications to acquire game data in a real-time fashion from a video game that internally manages game data.